Open Your Eyes
by X-Lady Black Pearl-X
Summary: Diao ChanLu Bu - Lu Bu has just recovered Red Hair from Guan Yu and returns to Dong Zhuo’s castle to find that Diao Chan is the only one waiting up for him. Hmm, wonder where this will lead...
1. Waiting For You

Open Your Eyes Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own no Dynasty Warrior characters.  
- Okay, okay, really, I do not own any of the characters, or horses, in this story, geese.  
  
A/N - Uh, I've only played Dynasty Warriors 2, 3, and 4. So really, I'm basing this one on 3 and 4. Mainly 4 since I just recently played that one with Diao Chan on Lu Bu's Musou Mode.  
  
A/A/N - Go easy on me please, this is my first Fic.  
  
~*~  
It was a dark and chilly night as Lu Bu sped through the forest. He had been gone for three days, and he was more than ready to be back in the warmth of the castle, even if it did belong to Dong Zhuo.  
As his destination came into view, he urged Red Hair to go faster. His previous battle against those three Shu brothers hadn't gone so well. Not to mention that he had been horseless while they were not, and believe me, they took full advantage of that. His left arm was bleeding, as was a shallow but long cut across his girth.  
When he put more pressure onto his newly regained horse, Red Hair let out a neigh of protest. Lu Bu imagined that the fodder Guan Yu hadn't kept his fiery red speedy companion in top condition. How did he think Red Hair became such a magnificent steed, he sure enough wasn't born that way.  
Lu Bu let out a sigh, he mustn't think about such things now. The only thing that he should be concentrating on was getting back home, if he could even call it that.  
His thoughts were brought to a halt at the sight of a girl clad in pink and white. She was waiting by the entry gate, shivering from the cold. When she saw him, a smile brightened her face as she stood up to catch his attention.  
"Diao Chan." Lu Bu acknowledged her sternly as he came to a stop a few feet in front of her "What do you think you are doing out here? You should be resting inside, where it's warm.Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out here at this time of the night, and all alone!"  
  
Diao Chan winced at the sound of his voice. She had thought that he would have been grateful of her for waiting diligently for his return. Wasn't that how it was supposed to go?  
"I'm sorry my Lord." She stated, giving a slight bow.  
  
Lu Bu raised his eyebrow at her apology. Usually, a person would be cowering in fear underneath his shadow, the men and women. He was used to a quick apology as they kneeled down before immediately departing.  
However, he knew not to expect that from Diao Chan, she had never been afraid of him, maybe that's why he enjoyed her company so much. Still, she shouldn't of been outside, she could of gotten sick, or stolen. He had already lost Red Hair once, and he wasn't about to lose her.  
Yet, he couldn't help but to feel a bit of gratitude towards her actions. He knew that she must have snuck out; otherwise, she wouldn't be alone. Could it be, that she had actually been worried about him? As he looked down at her downcast face, his eyes and voice softened a bit.  
"Diao Chan, you shouldn't have waited out here for me." Lu Bu said as he got off of Red Hair and walked over to her. Gently bringing a hand to her chin, he raised her face up to meat his gaze. "You could of gotten hurt, or even something worse." He continued, staring down into her eyes. "Don't do that again, okay?"  
  
That's when Diao Chan realized her mistake. He didn't care that she was loyal enough to wait for him, he had been afraid for her safety. Did all lords do that? If they did, then why did some give away women as gifts and such? Could it be, that some actually care? Could this one.No, she had a mission, and she couldn't fill her thoughts with such lies. No man would ever want her for more than her beauty. From what she had experienced, there was no love, only loyalty and trickery. Mostly trickery.  
Yet when she looked into his eyes, she saw something that she had never really seen in any others, care. Sure, Lu Bu was tough on the outside, but he could also be really caring on the inside.  
  
"Don't you know what would of happened if Dong Zhuo found out about this?" Lu Bu asked, dropping his hand from her chin. He had just seen a variety of emotions pass her face, and it confused him a bit. But her eyes, they stayed the same, confused and unaware.  
  
"Yes," she stated calmly, averting her eyes, trying her hardest to look sad. And for some reason, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would have been. For some reason, she felt as if she wasn't acting anymore. "But I had to.you were gone so.long. I just needed to...see..." She raised her gaze again, staring strait into his eyes, startling him a bit. "I'm sorry for disobeying, but I." She stopped. For some reason, she just couldn't go on. Her gaze had fallen back to the ground, and her voice was barely above a whisper. "I missed you."  
  
Okay, now Lu Bu was beyond shocked. Her eyes, they had lost that uncertain look. When she had met his gaze that last time, they weren't empty and confused like they usually were. They held more emotion, as if she had found something that was once lost. She had really been worried for him. So worried that he had risked the wrath of Dong Zhuo. Yet, how could anyone worry about him, the almighty Lu Bu?  
  
"Oh," Diao Chan gasped when she saw his battle wounds, all thoughts of her mission of deception fleeing her mind. Before Lu Bu could even conjure up a protest, she had already taken out one of her hair ribbons and was bandaging his wounded arm up with it.  
  
"Really, I-I'm okay. I just ran into some trouble on the way back is all." Lu Bu tried to explain as he walked back to his horse, followed by Diao Chan who was trying to get him to stand still. He winced as she secured the knot on his arm. But then his face flustered, and dare I say, blushed? as he next found Diao Chan putting her arms around his waist to secure her other hair ribbon to keep that wound from bleeding.  
  
"Where are you going?" Diao Chan asked as Lu Bu mounted Red Hair. "You need to get those wounds cleaned up you know."  
  
Sighing, Lu Bu reached down and lifted Diao Chan's tiny body into the saddle behind him.  
  
Blushing, Diao Chan let herself be hoisted into the seat. She let out a yelp of surprise when Red Hair lunged forward, then wrapping her arms around Lu Bu as if for dear life. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but where might we."  
  
"I'm just going to put Red Hair up in the stable and I didn't want you staying outside alone, is that okay?" Lu Bu interrupted her, in his usual monotonous voice.  
  
"Sure." she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"This is the first time you've ever ridden on Red Hair, isn't it?" Lu Bu broke the silence, still not allowing any emotions to be heard through his voice.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." she sighed as they slowed to a trot.  
  
"So, that means that you've never experienced how fast she can go. Would you like to?" he asked, this time there was a hint of amusement in his voice. And before he even let her reply, they went zooming past the stable and into the woods. ~*~  
  
For now that is.  
  
A/A/A/N - I thought that it was kind of strange that I actually wrote this fic, since the only fanfiction that I read is Inuyasha, and I've been trying to do Legend of Mana fanfiction forever but to no avail. Then all of a suddenly I got this urge to write about Dynasty Warriors, and I did. With out even struggling too much. And what's more, I've never even read a Dynasty Warriors fic before. But maybe I will after this. If any of you have any suggestions as to which DW fics are a good read, please tell me in your review.  
  
A/A/A/A/N - Oh yeah, and, please review. Flames are welcome. I need to know if I did a decent job. If you could leave me a percentage grade from 1% to 100% then that would be great. I doubt I'll get very good, but considering that I've never read this category of fanfiction before; I have no earthly idea of how I did, or what the readers like.  
  
I doubt any of you thought my double negative grammar joke at the top funny. I'm sorry, I know that it's corny, I just couldn't resist.  
  
Lady Black Pearl 


	2. The Wild Ride

Open Your Eyes Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer - Diao Chan, Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, and Red Hair all belong to the Koei Dynasty Warriors game.  
  
A/N - Hey, it's me again. I know that I'm a day early, but don't expect me to update next Monday, b/c I won't even have a computer then. I'm leaving for a family reunion in Minnesota on Saturday, and I won't get back until Tuesday. I'll try to write the chapter during the flight, it all depends of the atmosphere and stuff. I know, I'm funny about stuff like that sometimes. I don't like to write when too many people are watching. So I guess it all depends on whom I really sit by on the plane, lol.  
  
I'm so happy that people are actually reading my story. Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, the responses are at the bottom. I really do appreciate each and every one of you who reviewed, it really brightens my day to see that there are some people out there who enjoy my writing. Well, on with the story.  
  
~*~ Recap:  
"This is the first time you've ever ridden on Red Hair, isn't it?" Lu Bu broke the silence, still not allowing any emotions to be heard through his voice.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." she sighed as they slowed to a trot.  
  
"So, that means that you've never experienced how fast she can go. Would you like to?" he asked, this time there was a hint of amusement in his voice. And before he even let her reply, they went zooming past the stable and into the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
And now for the continued part:  
  
~*~  
Diao Chan felt ecstatic. She had never felt so alive before. They were racing full speed to heavens knows where, and she was actually enjoying it?  
No, that wasn't quite right, she wasn't just enjoying this new feeling, she was having the time of her life. The wind was blowing through her long, silky hair, which had fallen down after she had taken her ribbons out. This was few times that she had let herself be seen with her hair down, and now, she was glad that she hadn't bothered to put it back up with something else.  
  
As for Lu Bu, he was feeling about the same, the ecstatic part that is. It had been a long time since he had been on Red Hair while riding this fast. It even seemed faster than it did on his ride back to Dong Zhuos.  
The best part had been when they had first taken off, gaining full speed. He couldn't help but to smile when he heard Diao Chan 'Eep' in surprise, or when he had felt her hold on his waist tighten as she pressed herself even tighter against his body to keep from falling off. Yeah, life was good, he had his best friend back, and, if he had anything to do with it, another one to boot, one that could actually talk.  
  
Diao Chan was thoroughly enjoying the ride now. She had forgotten all of her recent fears in the excitement of such great speed. Never in her life had she thought that anything could travel at such a breathtaking speed as this. Her death grip had loosened as she leaned back, enjoying the feel of the rushing wind. Heck, she was so lost in wonderland that she didn't even notice the dangerous position she had put herself in.  
  
However, this did not go by unnoticed by Lu Bu as he gradually brought Red Hair's speed down until they had stopped completely. Ignoring the disappointed sigh of protest that Diao Chan had when she realized the slack in their speed, he hopped off of his fiery red stallion, and walked it up to the nearby stream to drink after helping Diao Chan out of the saddle.  
  
"Why have we stopped?" Diao Chan asked ask she walked over to the streams edge, finding that her legs were a bit shaky from the ride. Lu Bu didn't answer, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was too busy wondering as to why she was gasping for her breath after doing absolutely nothing. Scrunching up her face, she decided not to give it too much thought and to let the heavens deal with it.  
Looking up, she saw Lu Bu quickly advert his gaze. Heaving a sigh, she decided that she was also too tired to think about the many reasons as to why he had been looking at her. Then she noticed it.  
"What's so amusing?" she asked, seeing his little smile before he could hide it.  
  
"Nothing." he grunted in reply, refusing to allow any emotions to be heard in his voice. Emotions were weak. They only led to a quicker end. Yet, no matter how much he told himself this, he couldn't block out that little annoying voice in the back of his head saying, 'Better a happy life than a long one.' He tried to argue with himself by saying that the only way to be happy was to be powerful, and to be powerful, he couldn't allow himself any weaknesses. Yet again, he couldn't help but to wonder if what he was saying was completely true. But it had to be, didn't it? Only fools fell in love, for they would risk their own life for their loved ones, and only fools risked their lives, for their loved ones would most likely be killed anyways. So, what was the point of it?  
Smiling to himself about his victory (A/N - Wow, he won an argument against himself, : P.) he let his gaze wonder over to Diao Chan again. She was using the stream as a mirror as she put her hair up with two pink ribbons, considerably shorter than her previous ones. Wondering where she could of possibly of pulled the new ribbons out of, he realized that she was currently looking at him.  
  
Diao Chan had caught him staring again, but this time, she only stared back, trying her hardest to suppress a giggle. When he finally noticed her, she smiled brilliantly, causing him to quickly look away. 'Men,' she thought rolling her eyes, before speaking up.  
"You never really answered my first question." she stated, her curiosity growing, as she walked over to where Lu Bu had just sat, and made herself comfortable in the location next to him.  
  
"Red hair needed a rest." came his gruff reply as he gazed off into the woods before turning back to look her strait in the eyes. "And besides, you were slipping." he said, his voice a bit softer, even smoother.  
  
Diao Chan felt as if she would melt right there on the spot, beneath his gaze. A long silence engulfed the two, neither able to break eye contact, neither knowing what to say.  
Gathering her courage, Diao Chan was finally able to speak, all though it was barely about a whisper. "Thank you for taking me with you out here." came her timid voice. How had it become so timid anyways. When had she ever been the one to feel the least bit scared of talking to a man. Usually she didn't even car if they killed her or know, knowing perfectly well that no one would dare, well at least as long as they weren't on the opposing side. Still, then they would probably just capture her and give her to their lord as a present of something. Just thinking about that made her sick. Trying to get her mind onto a different topic, she suddenly realized how much closer her face was to Lu Bu's. And by the look of it, it seemed as if he was in deep thought.  
  
In fact, Lu Bu was in deep thought, though it wasn't really anything important. He was wondering as to how he had gotten himself into such a position when he saw a loose strand of hair fall into Diao Chan's face. He raised his eyebrow at her hair, as if daring another to fall into her beautiful face.  
  
Diao Chan blushed under his gaze, yet she still wasn't able to unlock her eyes off of his. Then she felt the tickle of a strand of her hair falling into her face. She scrunched up her face at the uncomfortable feeling, and also in an attempt to keep from giggle at Lu Bu's expression.  
  
Seeing her face twitch in response to the annoying strand, Lu Bu, without even thinking, brought one of his hands up to her face to brush it aside and behind he ear. He saw her shiver under his touch, and he wasn't able to bring his hand back. It was like it had a mind of it's own. He sat there, helpless, as he watched it cup her cheek. It was then that he realized how close they were. He felt as if he was being pulled even closer, just like a bug is to a bright light.  
  
There was about an inch or two of space now between then, yet Diao Chan stayed put. It seemed that she had no control over her body what so ever. And yet, at the moment, she didn't really care. She could feel his hot breath pooling over her soft lips, begging her, taunting her. She felt her own body move closer, although she had no memory of ever commanding it to. She was in such a daze that she had no idea how long she had been out there, or the fact that it wasn't quite as dark as it was before. ~*~  
  
A/N - Eh, sorry to do that to yah, but I just couldn't help it. Plus, I wanted the next part to be in the next chapter, so that everything would be in order, and you know, not so confusing.  
  
Okay, I know they might be moving a bit fast, though some of you might not think so, but I'm thinking about slowing it down a bit. Tell me what you think about it, okay.  
  
I'm still not sure if I should just make this one of those little short and cute fics, or if I should drag it out and make a plot to go with it. Neways, I guess I'll just find out as I go.  
  
~*~ Review Responses:  
  
Ms. heartily - Awesome! My first review, and it wasn't my sister (she has to read it, lol). Anyways, thanks so much for taking the time to read my fic. : ) You thought it was really good, yay, reviews really do help to brighten a day, lol.  
  
Tiger5913 - I do too, aren't they just the cutest couple. I'm glad I made my point, though I was also trying to stick to the plot on her bio on the game, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Thanks for taking the time to review, it really cheers me up when I receive reviews from more people then just my sister, lol.  
  
Music-Box - Yay, I'm glad you like. *gasps* A compliment on my storyline, wow, I didn't expect that, thanks a bunch, ^___^. Continuing...next Tuesday, maybe Wednesday, but most likely Tuesday.  
  
Black Phoenix - Thanks, I appreciate the review, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yes, they do need more Diao Chan/Lu Bu fics, they're my fav.s. I'll be looking forward to your new fic, ^_^. I'll most likely keep writing till the end, though the more I write, the worse it usually tends to get, ug. Wait, I will finish the fic, you don't have to worry about that, though if I lose interest, it might take a while.  
  
Teardrop Crystal - Thanks for actually rating this story, though I guess it's probably because you had too, lol. I'll try to help, but like I said before, I stink at writing fics that I don't take an immediate interest to. Anyways, just give me a call and we'll see what we can do.  
  
Talll3itch - Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope the same went for this one too, ^_~. I just love the Diao Chan/Lu Bu pairing. Though I can understand why this would be your first, considering the number of them out there (little to none, lol.).  
  
A/N - Again, thanks to all who reviewed, I loved every single one of them. And if you know of any really good DW fic, please leave it in your review. I'm just starting to read Dynasty Warrior fics, and I would appreciate the help. Or if any of you have a fic you want me to read, I'll gladly do. Hey, if you took the time to read mine, then I'll take the time to read yours, just leave something about it in your review. Or just e-mail me, it should be on my bio.  
  
Also, I would appreciate it if you would rate this chapter from 1%-100%. If you don't want to then you don't have to, it won't hurt my feelings.  
  
As before, flames are welcome, along with corrections, suggestions, and places of needed expansions or even contractions.  
  
Lady Black Pearl 


	3. Two Many Interruptions

Open Your Eyes Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer - Man I hate these things, ah well, here it goes. Absolutely nothing from the Dynasty Warriors game that is in this fic, or in anybody else's, belongs to me. The only thing that I own is Devine, joy!  
  
A/N - Please read my author's notes! I know that they're a bit long, but I would appreciate it if you would.  
  
I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, like on Tuesday. I went to Minnesota for a family reunion, and I didn't get back until late Tuesday night. Then I had my Trig exam (yes I went to summer school, no I didn't fail the class) on Thursday and I spent all day Wednesday studying for it. I got some writing in on Thursday night, but I had major writers block, and total laziness. Yeah, sorry. I'm writing this Saturday morning before anybody else is up b/c my dad went on a trip and took the laptop with him. So I hope you enjoy, : ).  
  
~*~  
She could feel his hot breath pooling over her lops, attracting her, pulling her closer to his. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so loud that she could even hear it. She wouldn't be surprised if Lu Bu would be able to also .. 'Wait a minute!' her mind screamed at her. Something wasn't right. Lu Bu probably could hear the thumping, for that definitely wasn't her heartbeat.  
Diao Chan pulled back right in time to see Mei, one of her body guards, ridding up on her, Diao Chan's, horse.  
  
Lu Bu had been just about to close the gap between their lips right before she pulled back. He had leaned forward exactly at the same time as she had leaned back, making him feel like a fool, moreover, an irritated fool. How dare anybody have the nerve to walk in on him while he was busy! He leaned back and shook his head of those thoughts so that he could regain his composure.  
He decided to look up and glare at the intruder instead, making her feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Mei," Diao Chan said, looking at her friend's distressed face, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Diao Chan, you've got to get back to the castle!" Mei said hurriedly as she dismounted. She was already worried about Diao Chan's safety concerning Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu's glares weren't helping her to calm down a bit.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Diao Chan asked, a bit confused. She had snuck out during the night a lot, and practically, she didn't see how this time was any different.  
  
"Have you any idea of how long it's been!" screeched Mei, "I mean, It'll be daylight any minute now, and you know how early Dong Zhuo gets up." Mei panted.  
  
Gasping, Diao Chan ran up to her horse, preparing to mount when Lu Bu stopped her.  
  
"It'll be faster on Red Hair." He said.  
  
"Then what'll you ride?" asked Mei, somewhat forgetting her fear of him for a moment. "I mean, if his guards see you," she pointed towards him, "and her," now pointing at Diao Chan" riding up together, then it'll be a catastrophe. Also," she continued, silencing his protest," if she show's up riding your horse, and you show up riding her horse, won't that seem a bit strange."  
  
"She's right." Diao Chan said, putting a hand on his arm to try and quiet his rage that was directed to her bodyguard and friend, "Just circle around and come up from the other side of the castle so that the guards won't suspect anything, okay?"  
  
He was about to object, but when he looked into her eyes, it was as if he had frozen. He just stood there, staring into her eyes before he nodded and gave his consent.  
  
While this was going on, Mei stood there watching them, and bit puzzled. Then a wide smile in graced her face as she looked from Diao Chan to Lu Bu, before turning into a look of worry and horror as Dong Zhuo's face popped up into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dong Zhuo!" Yang Hu, a personal bodyguard and messenger to Dong Zhuo, came to a halt and kneeled before his lord.  
"Lord," the boy panted, "Lu Bu arrived from his journey last night. I would of told you earlier, but I didn't know that you were awake until just a minute ago."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. This is good news! Now tell me," Dong Zhuo said leaning towards his frightened bodyguard so that they were practically face-to-face, "was he successful? Or more importantly," he sneered as he leaned back, receiving his desired reaction from the boy, "can he still fight?"  
  
"H-he has succeeded in his mission to retrieve his steed." Yang Hu stuttered, then taking a deep breath before continuing. "He has received some battle wounds, but it didn't look too serious from where I was standing. I'm certain that he will be able to c-continue to assist you in battle, my lord."  
  
"Why, this is great!" Dong Zhuo chuckled. "By the way you came in, I was afraid that your news wasn't going to please me." He stated before bursting out laughing.  
When he noticed that his underling didn't join in, Dong Zhuo's smile faded. He sat there a while, staring at the boy, whom he now noticed was slightly quivering.  
"What's wrong boy, everything's alright isn't it?!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Yes sir, yes it is." Yang Hu said with forced confidence.  
  
"Then why are you acting so odd, it's not like you." Dong Zhuo peered at his bodyguard with second thoughts.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling so well is all." Yang Hu answered pathetically. He had seen Lu Bu leave with Diao Chan, and he wasn't about to tell his lord that, that is unless he asked. He could never lie to his lord, for if anyone ever found out, then it could mean his life.  
  
"If you say so." Dong Zhuo leaned back smiling again, obviously buying Yang Hu's pathetic excuse. "Say, be a good boy and fetch me Lu Bu, I need to talk to him about our next battle."  
  
'Darn!' "Uh, um, well...you see," began Yang Hu.  
  
"You...did say that he returned right?" Dong Zhuo asked.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Then you can go get him." Dong Zhuo smiled.  
  
"Well, you see, I don't rightly know where he is." The boy somewhat squeaked.  
  
"Where is he that you wouldn't be able to find him?" Dong Zhuo stared at the boy. He knew that he was trying to hide something, though he didn't know what exactly.  
  
"Well if I knew where he was then..."  
  
"What are you trying to do boy!" Dong Zhuo yelled, "I just want to see Lu Bu! Now, if you know anything about his where-a-bouts then spit it out." Then reverting to a more quieter and calmer voice, "Or you could just leave, permanently." He sneered.  
  
~*~  
  
The ride home had been uneventful, and she had found herself wishing that she had returned on Red Hair with Lu Bu, before mentally kicking herself.  
Divine was a wonderful horse, she had raised it since it was just a pony. Its coat was a pure white, the whitest she had ever seen, and she was bent on keeping it that way to. Its mane matched the color of its coat, plus it seemed to glisten in the sun as he ran. Yet the most enchanting part about her lovely friend, as far as Diao Chan was concerned, was his eyes. The left eye started out as a ring of dark pink around the pupil before gradually lightening to one of the purest pinks as the outer rim. The right eye was about the opposite, except it was a light blue. It started out as a pale blue before expanding into a deeper and darker blue near the edges. Most people didn't notice the different shades of pigments in her horse's eyes, but she sure did.  
Of course Divine wasn't as fast as Red Hair, but it could easily compare to Liu Bei's Hex Mark, but that was only when she pushed it. She hardly ever pushed Devine to his limits, usually going a nice moderate speed.  
  
~*~  
  
*rap* *rap* *rap*  
Lu Bu knocked on the door leading into Diao Chan's chambers. Letting himself in once she had opened the door, he noticed that she had changed her out fit. She was now wearing a dress similar to the one before, except now it was purple. He kind of liked this outfit better than her last one, yet she had probably only changed because he had her pink ribbons, speaking of which.  
"Here," he said, holding his hand out to her with her two pink ribbons freshly washed, "I thought that you might of wanted these back."  
  
"Oh, thank you." She beamed at him while retrieving the cloth. She wanted to thank him for not telling Dong Zhuo that she had snuck out last night. She knew after what had happened that he wouldn't, yet she still felt the need to thank him. Though she still wasn't sure how to word it.  
That's when she noticed that Lu Bu was turning around to leave. In her hast to stop him, she reached out to grab his arm, not predicting the consequences.  
  
Startled by her sudden forwardness, Lu Bu quickly spun around, causing Diao Chan, who was still holding on to his arm, to be jerked into him, causing him to lose his footage and fall forward. He stuck his arms out at the last second in an attempt to not crush Diao Chan's frail body, which had currently fallen on top of.  
Staring into the eyes of the very red Diao Chan, Lu Bu couldn't help but remember last night. He kept telling himself to get up, that emotions were weak and stuff like that would only slow him down. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more reasons he came up with to get around his previous way of thinking. One little kiss wouldn't mean much, he would just be getting something that he wanted right. The mighty Lu Bu is allowed to get what he wants, right?  
Having made up his mind, or whatever, he leaned in, mentally smirking when he heard Diao Chan gasp. 'Hey lover boy!' that tiny little irritating voice spoke up again. 'What, hey, it's not lo...' he tried to argue back, though he was interrupted again, 'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. If it's not, then why did you mistake that girl's gasp at the doorway for Diao Chan's?' and with that, the voice ceased as Lu Bu jerked his head to the mentioned direction.  
Sure enough, standing there in the doorway was another one of Diao Chan's bodyguards. She was staring at them, wide eyed, and Lu Bu could tell that she was trying her hardest not to grin.  
Grunting, he slowly got up before offering his hand to help Diao Chan up also.  
  
"Luo Luo," Diao Chan spoke up after regaining the ability to speak, "it's really not what it looked like, he just...fell is all."  
  
Nodding, Luo Luo just remained standing there, still at a loss for words, either that or she was afraid of opening her mouth for what she might say in front of Lu Bu.  
  
"Well, I better be going." Lu Bu muttered and he turned to Diao Chan after glaring daggers at the new intruder. Now he had three people on his list of people that he wished to harm but knew better than to actually do so. "See you later." He said before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Dong Zhuo had given up on Yang Hu a long time ago and had sufficed to looking for Lu Bu himself. After five minutes of gliding around the castle, he decided that it would be better to give the task of searching for his star fighter to somebody else, so he did. It wasn't his job to find people, what had he been thinking, making himself sweat like that.  
Yang Hu hadn't said much after he had yelled at him, and Dong Zhuo just knew he was hiding something. He would have to find his other night guards later and ask them, but right now, he just needed to rest. Yeah, that's it, no use in worrying about something so petty before a battle.  
He had just received a note from one of his spies that the Han was planning an attack on Hu Lao Gate. He would have thought that winning Shi Shui gate from him would have been enough, but no, those good for nothings couldn't stand to see him actually owning any land of his own. Just the thought of them made his blood boil.  
"Hey, you there!" he yelled to one of the guards as they walked by,  
  
"Yes my lord?" he answered while kneeling in front of Dong Zhuo.  
  
"Get your lazy but up and bring me my officers!" Dong Zhuo snapped, feeling loads better now that he had the chance to boss someone around.  
  
"Yes sir!" the man said as he ran off in the direction he had come from.  
  
After this battle, he would find out what had happened last night, even if he had to drag it out of Lu Bu himself.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N - I apologize again for not updating last week, I'll update as soon as I get the chance to type up the next chapter. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating. But as you can see, it's not that much longer than the other two, but it was two to three pages longer than the other two when I typed it up in word. But oh well, I'll really try hard to get the next one up sooner, so please hang in there.  
  
I was planning on making this thing short and sweet, like 2 to 3 chapters long, though, as you have read, I've decided to change that. I've actually come up with a plot in my head, though it might not be that visible, it is there, lol. Anyways, I've dragged it out so that it would be more of a story, you know? Well, I'm not sure how long it's going to last, it's not going to be too long, but it's not going to be too short either (that's saying a lot isn't it?).  
  
~*~  
  
Review Responses  
  
Tiger5913 - I'm glad you liked the beginning, : ), I was hoping you would. I do wish the game would give more info on Diao Chan, but I guess that this way, I can make her how I want her, *grins* yep, that's always a bright side.  
  
Ms. Heartily - Aw, thanks. As for its length, I tried to explain that in the author's note last time, but I guess I could of added more, I don't know.  
  
Teardrop Crystal - I guess you'll just have to wait for another chapter to get what you want, lol. Anyways, that wasn't so bad of a cliffhanger was it? Okay, I guess that sounds good.  
  
Escad's Girl - Really, it used to be mine, that is until I beat it too many times and got tired of it, lol. Anyways, I glad you like it, it's nice to see a new person reviewing.  
- Ha, you're just like Teardrop, but don't worry, they will.eventually. ^_~  
  
Legend - I'll try not too, though this chapter was a bit late, sorry about that. It's always nice to see a new reviewer, thanks for giving me a chance, : ). Sorry, just couldn't resist it, lol.  
  
A/N - Please review, flames are most definitely welcome. I would love it if any of you had any suggestions that you would like to share with me, say, maybe in your review or in e-mail. I would also love it if anyone would e- mail me, about the fic or just anything in general. Thanks, love ya all.  
  
Lady Black Pearl 


	4. Filler

Open Your Eyes Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer - *Sighs* Characters such as Luo Luo, Sanzo, Dong Zhuo, *cough*LuBuandDiaoChan*cough* and Mei are not in my possession.  
  
A/N - I'm so sorry for not updating sooner...again. School sucks, and I've found that whatever I make myself write while I have writers block sucks also. *Grr* I don't even have the time to be doing this now. It's 5:15 in the morning (though I'll probably update sometime after school) and I'm supposed to be getting my oral presentation on William of Normandy in order. Can you believe that I spent all day yesterday and half the day Saturday just drawing and coloring a section from the Bayeux tapestry. I mean I love to draw, but that's just pushing it. Man, last year might have been harder, but this year there is a whole lot more work. I've learned my lesson as an author, 'Actually finish the story before you start to put it up on the web.'  
  
I wanted to add more to this since it's been so long since I updated and I thought that you all deserved more. But then I figured that it would probably take another week of not updating to do that, so I just posted what I had, which isn't very eventful. Please forgive this chapter, I'll make the next one better, I promise.  
  
And thanks to all of you who stuck with me, I promise that I'll finish this story no matter what, it just might take some time. And I'll try to keep my BIO PAGE UPDATED (I put that in caps for those of you whom don't like to read my author notes) to inform you on how far I am with the next chapter.  
  
Newayz...on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
As Lu Bu exited the room, he heard Luo Luo say that Dong Zhuo wanted her to report to some meeting or other right away. Then he heard the girl's footsteps as she ran towards him. 'Great' he thought, almost rolling his eyes. He really didn't want to be pestered right then, first, he had to go and get his thoughts in order.  
  
"Lu Bu sir, wait!" Luo Luo called out as she approached him.  
  
"What is it?" Lu Bu snapped as he came to a stop, yet not bothering to turn around.  
  
"It's Dong Zhuo, he wants you at that meeting about Hu Lao Gate." Luo Luo explained, somewhat ticked with having to talk to his back, (A/N - Let's just say she's kind of new and lacks a bit of common sense, okay? Lol)  
  
"Is this the same one Diao Chan is going to?" Lu Bu asked, still not facing her. He was wondering why Diao Chan would have to be there.  
  
"Yes it is." Luo Luo perked up, "Dong Zhuo's finally letting her fight; can you believe it?" Luo Luo was so excited; she had been waiting for some action. Every other time that she had accompanied Diao Chan into battle, they had sat at the very back with Song Zhuo. And every time, Lu Bu and the others had beaten the opposing leader before the enemies made it back to where they were.  
  
However, Lu Bu did not feel the same about this arrangement. As soon as his brain began register what Luo Luo had just said, he turned around to face her, with a look in his eyes that Luo Luo had never seen before.  
  
"Dong Zhuo is sending Diao Chan into battle!?" he practically yelled, completely wiping the excited look off of Luo Luo's face.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't he." Luo Luo said, a bit irritated, " She's very good in combat and can beat most of the guys here."  
  
Lu Bu was furious. How dare someone of her rank talk to him like that...  
  
"Oh...Sir Lu Bu!" a male voice called out from behind. It was Sanzo, he too had been sent to gather the people for Dong Zhuo.  
When he reached Lu Bu he fell to his knees gasping for breath, apparently, he had been running. "You might of already heard sir, "Sanzo began, "but Dong Zhuo needs you to come to a meeting right away." How Sanzo prayed that Lu Bu hadn't been told yet, because he had quite a temper when having to listen to the same news twice.  
  
When Lu Bu said nothing, Sanzo took it as a good sign and got up to leave before saying. "Oh, and have you seen Lady Diao Chan, she wasn't in her chambers and I need too...whoa"  
  
The rage swirling inside Lu Bu had only begun to rise as he listened to the man talk of such petty things. But when the guy had mentioned Diao Chan's name, Lu Bu just snapped. He had grabbed the man's collar and was now holding him off of the ground. "Don't bother me with such trivial speech!" he yelled as he slung the poor guy aside, smack, into the wall. Then muttering under his breath as he walked away, "It's not like she needs to attend thins thing anyways."  
  
After she saw Lu Bu's figure disappear around the corner Luo Luo rushed to Sanzo's side. "Sorry about that." Luo Luo said as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"That's alright." Sanzo smiled weakly as he rubbed his aching head. "It's not like it was your fault or anything."  
  
"Hea-heh, yea." Luo Luo let out a meek laugh, scratching that back of her head innocently (A/N - If only he knew.) "Here, you better get that head checked." Luo Luo said as she walked him to his room.  
After making sure that the man was okay, while also enjoying his company and conversation, Luo Luo made her way down the hall to the stable. Yet, letting her guilty conscious (A/N - *Gasps* You mean she actually has one of those.) get the better of her, she turned around so that she was facing the direction of Sanzo's room. "Thanks." She whispered before taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
The meeting, if you could even call it that, had been very uneventful. Lu Bu had strolled in late, but by looking at how everyone else went unphased by it, she guessed that it was a common thing.  
Diao Chan was now in the horse stable, preparing Divine for the upcoming battle. "They you go boy." She said as she finished brushing the sparkling mane and giving Devine an apple to munch on.  
  
Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Mei spoke up, "Um, Diao Chan, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Diao Chan smiled.  
  
"Why do you refer to Divine as a male sometimes and not others?" Mei asked.  
  
"Oh, that..." Diao Chan laughed. "Devine's really a female, but when I first received her I was still young. So, not yet able to decipher the difference between the two, I though that she was a he. As I grew older, I realized my mistake, yet I still slip sometimes out of habit and refer to her as a male."  
  
"Oh." Mei said, a bit confused but understanding nonetheless. Then her attention was drawn ways from the horse she was grooming as she noticed Diao Chan look up to the Stable entrance.  
  
"Hello there." Diao Chan smiled as she abandoned Devine's side to greet the warrior who had just stridden in.  
  
"Lady Diao Chan, Lady Diao Chan!" Luo Luo's shrill voice rang out as she came running down the hallway towards the entrance to the stable. "Guess wha-whoa.oomph." In her haste to get to her lady, Diao Chan hadn't seen Lu Bu's towering figure until it was too late. By then, she was on the slippery straw floor, and only slid right into his side as she tried to stop.  
  
"Geeze, you could at least watch where you're going." Mei muttered to the poor girl as she continued to work.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Luo Luo said as she got up to give and little bow to apologize to the man for running head-on into him. "I didn't see..." she started to explain her self, but curiosity got the better of her as she saw a bag clutched in one of Lu Bu's hands. "Hey, what'cha got there?" She asked, somewhat forgetting whom it was she was speaking to; then leaned in to get a closer look at it.  
  
"Nothing of you concern!" Lu Bu snapped as he snatched the abject away from her view. This girl was really beginning to bug him, yet he couldn't let himself lose his temper in front of Diao Chan, especially to one of her own bodyguards.  
  
"But..."Luo Luo was about to protest, but the look he was giving her reminded her of their previous encounter, so she abandoned the attempt. "He- heh, I'll just be moving along then." Luo Luo smiled innocently as she walked past to him to help Mei.  
  
"Did you come here for something?" Diao Chan's sweet voice rang out, bringing Lu Bu back to reality.  
  
"I-I" Lu Bu started as he fingered the string on the bag he held, but he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
"If you don't remember what you came here for, then why don't you come back when you do." Luo Luo chirped as she continued with her work.  
  
Lu Bu felt the blood rising to his face for more than one reason, but mostly in anger. He clenched his fists as he tried to restrain himself. He didn't know how much more of this girl he could take. In fact, if it hadn't of been for Mei's next course of action, he might of lost to his anger.  
  
*Whap*  
  
"Ouch, what did you do that for!" whined Luo Luo as she rubbed her head where Mei had just hit her.  
  
"Don't you have any common sense!?" Mei hissed warningly under her breath, while at the same time acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Wha..." Luo Luo started, a bit confused, yet only to be interrupted by Mei.  
  
"You're not even supposed to be listening to their conversation, much less butting in." Mei snapped as quietly as possible, yet she knew everyone could hear her.  
  
Although some of his anger had subsided as he watched Luo Luo get beat upside the head, he still wasn't completely in control. His discomfort was building as he just stupidly stood there. Then making up his mind, he finally decided to speak. "Here?" he growled as he shoved the bag towards Diao Chan. "Now you can get rid of those stupid little sticks you call weapons." He grumbled as he turned and stormed out, mentally cursing his anger and the fact that he had not found Diao Chan alone.  
"Thanks," he barely heard Diao Chan call out, but she said it still the same. Although he was still seething, he couldn't help but to smile as the wondrous sound of her appreciation replayed again and again in his head. ~*~  
  
Review Responses  
  
Tiger5913 - Yeah, they are the Kessen bodyguards, you and Teardrop are the only two that noticed that, though she didn't really say what group they were from, but yeah, you know. *grins* Great minds think alike, you're awfully close to my plot, and I mean really close, but not exactly.  
  
General-Beatrix666 - I'm glad you like it ^_^, I just loved your review, as for your questions:  
-I hope he will, but you'll just have to find out : P  
-Maybe, I'm still considering that, but I think they've served their purpose for now, then again...  
-As it's looking right now, Dong Zhuo has a pretty likely chance of finding out, I know, that's just horrible isn't it.  
(wasn't that just so helpful...*cough*not*cough*  
  
Black Phoenix - *beams* Another person who likes this fic, : ). There will be a duel, though I'm not quite sure that it will be those two that you mentioned dueling, though one of them might...  
  
Gin Ryu-chan - I'm so glad that you like my story ^_^ . I thought that I had fixed that in chapter two, but it looks like I didn't, thanks for pointing that out. You see, I had put "one-shot, kind of" because I thought that this was only going to be a chapter or two, then I changed my mind, but I forgot to change the summary. Hehe, yeah, I can be quite forgetful at times.  
  
Ms. Heartily - Yeah, it did take me a while to get the last chapter out didn't it. I'm so sorry about that. And this time it was much worse. You really think it's getting better *beams* wow, I'm so happy. : )  
  
Kelsey - You mean it?! this is the best one you've read so far. Even better than 'Dreams Come True,' 'Agony,' and 'Stand By Me?' Those are the only other three that I have found so far. Still, I'm really glad that you like mine best *beams*.  
  
Teardrop Crystal - I know, isn't Devine just the neatest, I think that I could of described her better, but what's done is done and there's no fixing it now. You and Tiger5913 were the only two to notice the bodyguard thing, yet you were the only one to notice Yang Hu, congrats, *throws confetti all over the unsuspecting TC*  
  
Escad's girl - I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are so much like Teardrop, lol. Yay, at least somebody liked my title enough to point it out. : )  
  
Metal Snake - You know what, he probably is. I wasn't really thinking when I typed that out in the first chapter. If I said it again, then it was because I wanted to remain constant, you know. Anyways, thanks for the insight, and for reviewing and reading my chapters, : ).  
  
Goddess diao - Perfect, wow. ^_^ Thank you so much, I just loved your review.  
  
Sapphire - Whoa, you really love it? *beams* Thanks for the e-mail, : ). They're my favorite fics too, *smiles* I really enjoyed reading your e-mail, and thanks for the website, it's really cool. ^_^  
  
Carrie' Mac - I finally updated, I hope it's good enough. Thanks for telling me to get up and get a move on, it made my writers block go away, somewhat. Then it took me forever to actually find the time to type it up and stuff. ^_^;  
  
~*~  
  
I think that's all of them, if not, then I'm really sorry. Thanks again for taking the time to review, I got more than usual this time, my last chapter must have been better then I thought. I hope this one is okay. Thanks for all of you who stuck with me through my extremely long wait, I really appreciate it. Anyways, as I said before, I'll try to keep my bio page updated for further information. And I'm so sorry for the sucky chapter, I promise that the next one will be better. In fact, there aren't too many more chapters's to go.  
  
Lady Black Pearl 


	5. Just a Note

Hey, it's me again, : P

I know that it's been a long time, and I mean a really long time, but I haven't forgotten about Open Your Eye y et. I've got a English project to work on that I'm rewriting this story for. Now, I'm not guaranteeing a completed story this time, but if it goes how I plan, then it'll most likely come to an end.

I'm switching around a lot of things to make it less based on Dynasty Warriors and more original, but the Dynasty Warrior's theme of Lu Bu and Diao Chan still shines through. Well, I think it does at least.

I'm changing the names, and might post it under a different topic, or I'll probably just change the names back and post it here. If I do post it under a different category, I'll be sure to tell you here, if anybody still remembers me that is.

Just wanted to let all of you know what I was up to.

Lady Black Pearl


End file.
